All I Ask
by Katarsha Vanadis
Summary: Kehilangan membuat orang tersadar akan siapa yang paling dicintainya.
.

.

* * *

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik gadis itu lirih. Aku memberhentikan langkahku, dan memutarbalikkan badanku. Kini, aku dan gadis itu saling berhadapan. "Aku mencintaimu," katanya. Kali ini, lebih jelas dari yang tadi. Aku hanya menatap gadis itu tanpa membalasnya. Aku melihat air mata mulai berlinangan di pipinya yang memerah. Aku merasa tak tega membiarkan Miiko menangis seperti itu. Segera aku berlari mendekatinya dan memeluknya erat. "Aku mencintaimu," ulangnya lagi saat dia berada dalam dekapanku. Aku hanya terdiam tanpa membalasnya. Bagaimana aku bisa membalas perasaan—yang entah Miiko mengerti apa arti ucapannya itu.

"Sssh. Sudahlah, jangan menangis." Kataku, berusaha menenangkannya. Bukannya tenang, tangis Miiko malah menjadi-jadi. "Aku mencintaimu," katanya lagi. Aku hanya diam tanpa membalas dan melepas pelukanku terhadapnya. Kuhapus sisa air mata yang melekat pada wajah Miiko dan memberinya seulas senyum datar. "Ayo kita pulang." Entah kenapa, tangis Miiko mereda. Kini wajahnya kembali ke raut wajah datar, seperti biasanya. Aku menggenggam tangan Miiko menjauhi pekarangan sekolah. Miiko terlihat begitu tenang, hingga rasanya aku sangat khawatir kepadanya. Dan ucapan Miiko pun terngiang lagi di kepalaku.

 _Aku mencintaimu._

* * *

.

.

 _" **All I Ask"**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:** **All characters belongs to Ono Eriko. The Author didn't take any profit from this story.**_

 _ **Rated: T , Alternate Universe**_

 _ **WARNING: Typo(s) everywhere, confusing plots and irrasional idea. Don't blame on me if you don't like this story. I never force you to read it.**_

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Aku memasuki kelas dengan langkah gontai. Hampir tak ada hal yang membuatku bersemangat di sekolah, selain kelas Olahraga dan Matematika. Selain dari hal itu, hanya akan memberi rasa kantuk kepadaku. Aku meletakkan tasku di atas meja dan menjatuhkan diriku ke bangku. Aku duduk sendirian di kelas. Aku hampir tak memiliki teman, selain bayanganku dan Kenta. Tapi Kenta berada di kelas lain. Dan, jika kau bertanya apakah aku mengenal semua orang di kelas ini, jawabannya adalah tidak. Mengerikan bukan? Tapi, begitulah yang terjadi kepadaku.

Aku teringat, kalau aku belum mengerjakan PR Sejarah. Aku segera mengeluarkan buku PR dari dalam tasku dan segera mengerjakannya. Selagi aku mengerjakannya, samar-samar aku mendengar suara para wanita penggosip di kelas, Shimura Mari dan Ogawa Yuuko. Dasar perempuan. Apa mereka tidak ada pekerjaan sehingga terpaksa menggosipi orang lain? Memalukan. Dan terpaksa aku mendengarkan gosipan mereka sembari mengerjakan PR Sejarah.

"Apa kau tahu akan ada murid pindahan dari Fukushima ke sekolah kita?" kata Shimura dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Hah? Benarkah?" Tanya Ogawa heran.

"Ya begitulah. Aku mendengar dari Miho begitu. Katanya, anak pindahan itu akan ke kelas kita."

Dasar. Entah apa sajalah hal yang mereka gosipkan. Yang bukan urusan mereka pun diurus. Tapi, aku merasa agak penasaran. Benarkah akan ada murid baru di kelas ini? Tapi kalau itu terjadi, aku juga tidak peduli. Aku hanya berharap si murid-baru itu tahan untuk sekelas bersama para penggosip dan kumpulan manusia fasik di kelas ini.

Ternyata gosipan Shimura dan Ogawa benar. Murid baru itu datang bersama wali kelas kami, Sensei Takuto. Berbagai dengungan lebah memenuhi kelas. Ada yang bilang si anak baru memiliki gaya yang aneh. Ada yang menghina. Bermacam-macam _judgment and prejudice_ berada di kelas ini. Menurutku gaya si anak baru memang agak aneh. Bibirnya terus menyeringai tanpa henti, kakinya terus berderap dan ia terus menggoyangkan tangannya. Sensei berdeham keras, menimbulkan suara-suara yang ada di kelas menghilang seketika.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Mungkin beberapa diantara kalian telah mendengar kabar bahwa akan ada murid baru di kelas kita. Perkenalkan ini, Yamada Miiko. Ia penderita autis, dan saya harap kalian bisa bersahabat dan menciptakan suasana di kelas ini cukup kondusif untuknya." Sensei Takuto menjelaskan panjang lebar sembari memegang bahu Yamada. Tiba-tiba Sensei mengarahkan tatapannya kepadaku, dan berkata lagi, "Silahkan kamu duduk di samping Tappei, ya Miiko." Ia menunjuk ke arahku. Aku mendengar kecaman Shimura di sudut kelas. "Wah, berani sekali ya orangtuanya mendaftarkan dia di sekolah umum seperti ini. Anak autis seperti dia pantasnya itu bersekolah di Sekolah Luar Biasa." Entah kenapa telingaku terasa panas mendengar perkataan Shimura. Tapi aku memilih untuk diam daripada melemparkan kata-kata tajam untuk membungkan mulut berbisanya. Yamada berjalan mendekatiku dan duduk disampingku. Ia hanya menatapku sekilas lalu mengalihkan tatapannya ke depan lalu tasnya dan mengambil buku serta boneka. Ya, aku tidak bercanda. Yamada mengeluarkan boneka dari tasnya dan menaruh tas itu di bawah kursi lalu mulai membuka buku sembari memeluk bonekanya.

"Oke anak-anak. Buka buku matematika kalian halaman 198. Kerjakan soal latihan LKS 9 dan 10. Yoshida, kamu yang bertanggung jawab sementara saya akan mengurus administrasi Miiko di tata usaha." kata Sensei tegas. Ikuya Yoshida—sang ketua kelas mengangguk dan berkata dengan keras, "Siap Sensei!" Lalu, Sensei Takuto pun berjalan keluar dari kelas.

Aku mengerjakan tugas yang diberi Sensei sambil mendengarkan lagu dari salah satu teman setiaku sepanjang masa, _headset._ Diam-diam aku mencuri pandang ke gadis berambut ikal coklat yang tengah duduk di sampingku. Aku penasaran bagaimana ia bekerja. Yamada menghentakkan kaki sambil sibuk menghitung. Aku melihat, Ia sudah berada di nomor 6 LKS 10 padahal Sensei Takuto baru saja pergi 30 menit yang lalu. Aku melihat bukuku. Aku kalah jauh dibanding Yamada. Aku masih no.9 LKS 9. Sepertinya orang terlalu banyak memandang rendah kepadanya. Dibalik autisme yang dialami Yamada, ada otak brilian yang tersembunyi di dalamnya. Aku merasa kasihan pada Shimura serta orang-orang yang sibuk mengoceh mengenai betapa tidak pantasnya Miiko berada di kelas ini. Sesungguhnya, merekalah yang lebih tidak pantas untuk berada di kelas ini.

* * *

Entah aku berbuat apa, ketika istirahat makan siang, tiba-tiba Sensei Takuto memanggiku ke kantor guru. "Silahkan duduk, Tappei." Kata Sensei saat melihatku. Aku pun mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya.

"Kenapa saya dipanggil Sensei? Apakah saya berbuat kesalahan?" tanyaku heran.

Sensei Takuto tersenyum. "Tidak, Tappei. Buku kasusmu bersih. Saya menyuruh kamu kesini untuk meminta tolong."

Tolong? Buat apaan?

"Saya ingin kamu menjaga Miiko. Bagaimanapun, berusahalah berteman dengannya. Saya tahu anak seperti Miiko pasti berpotensi untuk menjadi korban _bully_ di kelas kita. Bisakah, Tappei?"

Aku terdiam. Bagaimana ya? "Saya bisa," jawabku lirih.

"Baguslah." Wajah Sensei Takuto terlihat lega. "Saya tidak salah memilih kamu menjadi teman sebangku untuk Miiko."

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis. Kemudian, selesai membicarakan hal itu, aku pun kembali ke dalam kelas.

* * *

Aku hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat di dalam kelas saat aku baru saja kembali dari ruang guru. Bangkuku dan Yamada dikepung oleh trio penggosip plus _cabe_ sekolah: Shimura, Ogawa dan Tanimura Miho. Mataku segera menyapu kelas, mencari sosok Yoshida. Kemana dia? Kenapa dia tak menegur Shimura, Ogawa dan Tanimura? Aku segera berjalan ke arah bangkuku. "Minggir kalian semua." Kataku dingin bercampur sarkastis. Melihatku, mereka segera pergi dan duduk disamping Yamada. Yamada terlalu tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri beserta boneka kesayangannya, hingga tidak sadar bahwa ia akan menjadi korban _bully_ para trio _cabe_ tersebut.

"Kau tidak dijahatin kan?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Tidak," jawab Yamada pendek.

Aku hanya termanggut-manggut dan kembali mendiamkannya. Aku berharap Yamada tidak akan membuatku susah.

* * *

Bel berbunyi, menandakan sudah saatnya pulang sekolah. Aku berjalan ke arah pintu gerbang, dan mendapati Yamada masih berdiri disana tanpa bergeming sedikit pun. Pandangan matanya hampa, seolah ia sedang berhalusinasi. Awalnya, aku ingin menanyakan padanya kenapa ia tidak pulang hingga sekarang. Tapi aku pikir-pikir lagi, itu bukan urusanku.

Ucapan sensei Takuto mengenai Yamada terngiang di kepalaku. Ya, bagaimanapun aku harus peduli kepada gadis autis itu. Huh, merepotkanku saja. Aku berjalan mendekatinya. Yamada mendongak sedikit lalu mengerutkan kening kepadaku.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya heran. _Geez_. Aku berusaha menahan amarah dalam hati. Aku ini duduk di sebelahnya selama hari pertamanya di sekolah dan ia sama sekali tidak menganggapku ada?

"Namaku, Eguchi Tappei. Teman sebangkumu."

"Oh." Ujarnya pendek. Ternyata gadis ini lebih menyebalkan daripada yang kuperkirakan.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang? Rumahmu dimana?" tanyaku.

Yamada hanya mengangkat bahu. "Rumahku di ujung trotoar sana."

Aku sukses dalam kebingungan ketika berhadapan dengan gadis ini. Astaga! Rumahnya begitu dekat! Kenapa ia tidak segera pulang dan malahan berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah layaknya orang yang tak tahu arah pulang?

"Tapi aku takut menyeberang. Jalan tak pernah sepi." Katanya lagi.

"Ya, sudah. Ayo aku antar pulang," kataku. Aku menggenggam tangan Yamada. Di saat kami ingin menyeberangi jalan, tiba-tiba Yamada melepaskan tangannya dari genggamanku dan menangis sambil berteriak.

"Aku tak ingin menyebrang! Aku melihat banyak _orang_ mati disini! Aku takut!"

Aku agak kaget. Lalu, dengan raut wajah datar tanpa emosi, aku mengaitkan tanganku dengan milik Yamada. "Kau tak perlu takut. Aku takkan melepasmu." Yamada menatapku, berusaha mencari kebohongan di wajahku. Tapi sepertinya ia mulai memercayaiku. Kami pun menyeberang bersama. Pada akhir jalan, aku berkata pada Yamada. " _See?_ Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan, Yamada." Ia hanya diam tanpa merespon ucapanku dan terus berjalan. Ketika kami sampai di ujung trotoar, aku mulai bertanya-bertanya dimanakah rumahnya.

"Rumahku disana." Kata Yamada dan segera melepaskan genggamannya. Ia berlari begitu kencang sampai-sampai aku khawatir dengannya. Tapi aku melihat dia sampai di rumahnya dengan selamat. Aku tersenyum. Yamada pulang ke rumahnya dengan selamat.

* * *

Sudah sebulan, aku terus mengantar Miiko pulang ke rumahnya. Mungkin kau kaget kenapa aku memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya, Miiko. Ia sama sekali tidak mersepon apapun saat kupanggil dengan nama keluarganya. Sebaliknya, ketika aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Miiko', ia pasti langsung menoleh. Kau ingat saat aku mengatakan aku tak memiliki teman selain _headset_ , Kenta dan bayanganku sendiri? Kurasa aku salah. Aku memiliki Miiko sebagai temanku sekarang. Well, Ia tidak terlalu buruk sebagai teman. Meski ia aneh dan sering tenggelam di dunianya sendiri, selebihnya Ia benar-benar menakjubkan. Nilai-nilai yang ia raih selalu tertinggi di kelas. Terutama pelajaran eksakta. Selebihnya seperti pelajaran yang membutuhkan hafalan—Miiko jelas menempati peringkat terendah di kelas. Aku tahu, banyak orang yang ingin menjatuhkan Miiko gara-gara nilai yang ia raih. Tapi aku akan melindunginya. Terutama dari trio _cabe_.

"Hai." Sapa Miiko saat ia tiba dan langsung duduk disampingku. Menurutku sendiri, Miiko mulai beradaptasi dengan baik. Setidaknya, ia sadar akan keberadaanku sebagai teman sebangkunya. "Ada PR apa hari ini?" tanyanya. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Miiko pun kembali mengeluarkan boneka dari dalam tasnya, dan tenggelam di dunia yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Aku tertawa kecil saat melihat ekspresi Miiko yang begitu lucu saat bermain dengan bonekanya. "Kau suka boneka ya?" tanyaku. Miiko mengangguk dengan cepat. "Kalau Tappei, suka apa?" balasnya. Aku tersenyum cerah. "Fotografi. Kau tahu, kamera dan _shoot_! Kita mengambil gambar dari objek yang kita sukai." Jelasku. Miiko mengangguk. Aku teringat kalau aku membawa kamera polaroid kesayanganku sekarang. Aku mengeluarkannya dari dalam tas dan menunjukannya kepada Miiko. "Wah! Kamera!" pekik Miiko senang. "Cobalah untuk duduk manis disana. Aku akan memotretmu." Kataku datar. _Click!_ Gambar segera tercetak dan aku menggoyangkan kertas foto sambil meniupnya sebentar. "Mana wajahku, Tappei? Aku ingin melihatnya!" seru Miiko. "Tunggu sebentar," kataku. Perlahan wajah Miiko mulai berada di kertas foto itu. Sejenak, aku memandang kertas foto itu agak lama. Baru kusadari, senyum yang Miiko miliki sangatlah memikat. Matanya yang coklat tua memandang teduh. Siapapun yang melihatnya akan langsung menyukainya, seperti yang kualami tadi. "Kau sangat manis," kataku pelan dan memberikan foto itu pada Miiko. Miiko tertawa saat melihat fotonya. Dan aku rasa, ia tidak mendengar apa yang kukatakan tadi.

* * *

"Hai, Tappei! Kau ikut bermain bola bersama kami?" Tanya Kenta saat berpapasan denganku, di koridor sekolah. "Tentu saja! Di tempat biasa kan?" Kenta mengangguk. "Sampai jumpa di tempat biasa, Tappei." Belakangan ini, aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Miiko, sampai-sampai aku lupa rutinitas bermain bola setiap Sabtu. Setelah aku mengantar Miiko pulang, mungkin aku akan langsung ke lapangan bola.

* * *

"Tidak usah repot mengantarku. Aku pergi ke perpustakaan saja." Miiko menyatakan ketidaksetujuannya saat aku mengatakan aku akan mengantarnya pulang seperti biasa. "Oke. Tetaplah berada di perpustakaan sampai aku menjemputmu pulang. Kau mengerti?" Miiko mengangguk. Tumben Miiko ingin ke perpustakaan. Mungkin dia ingin belajar. Aku mengantarkan Miiko ke depan pintu perpustakaan. Sebut aku gila, karena aku begitu protektif kepadanya. Maksudku—hei, aku hanya khawatir kalau ada trio _cabe_ sialan itu mem- _bully_ Miiko di saat aku tidak ada di sampingnya. Aku segera pergi ke lapangan bola dekat sekolah, tempat aku, Kenta, Watanabe dan Gin biasa bermain. Ternyata mereka telah menungguku disana. "Hei. Maaf ya, aku kelamaan." Kataku. Kenta tersenyum ringan. " _Take it slow, man._ Kita juga belum lama kok, di sini." Aku tersenyum. "Yuk, kita langsung main!" Gin melempar bola ke arahku dan permainan pun dimulai.

* * *

Pukul 4 sore, kami selesai bermain. Keringat bercucuran membasahi kemeja seragamku. Untung saja, aku membawa baju ganti. Aku meneguk minuman ringan dingin yang disodorkan Kenta kepadaku dengan kasar. Aku sangat haus. Setelah menghabiskan minuman itu, aku membuang kalengnya ke sembarangan tempat dan menatap ketiga temanku. " _Guys_ , aku pulang duluan ya," kataku. "Oke!" seru Watanabe. Kenta melihatku sambil tersenyum misterius. "Tumben langsung pulang cepat. Biasanya, kau kan mengajakku nongkrong di warnet dulu. Pasti gadis itu kan?"

Eh?

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Oh, _man_. Ayolah. Aku tahu kau lagi dekat dengan Yamada, gadis autis yang katanya jenius itu." Jawab Kenta sambil menekankan nama keluarga Miiko. "Tidak apa. Kami tidak marah. Aku justru senang, kau mulai membuka dirimu pada seorang gadis. Kalau kalian jadian, ingat pajaknya ya!" ucapan Kenta tadi, sukses mendapatkan jitakan ringan dariku. Miiko dan aku hanya berteman. Kenapa mereka selalu berekspetasi berlebihan sih, saat tahu seorang cowok berteman dengan seorang cewek? Dasar. Apalagi katanya? Jadian dengan Miiko? Aku mau ketawa rasanya, saat mendengar hal itu keluar dari mulut Kenta. Miiko saja tidak mengerti apa itu cinta, dan aku rasa mustahil sekali kalau kami jadian. Di samping itu juga, baik Miiko dan aku sama sekali tidak menyimpan rasa terhadap satu sama lain. Kami murni berteman dan aku rasa semua ekpektasi belaka itu sudah cukup.

* * *

Miiko berada di luar pintu perpustakaan, saat aku menjemputnya. Aku mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa tidak masuk ke dalam?" tanyaku. "Perpustakaannya _udah_ mau tutup," jawabnya polos. Kemudian aku menggenggam tangannya dan mengajaknya pulang bersama. Ketika berjalan bersama ke rumah Miiko, tiba-tiba gadis itu melontarkan pertanyaan retoris kepadaku.

"Kenapa Tappei sangat peduli kepadaku, tetapi yang lain tidak?" itulah hal yang ditanyakan Miiko kepadaku, dan demi apapun, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Saat aku ingin menjawabnya, Miiko berbicara lagi. "Besok, maukah Tappei menemuiku di pekarangan belakang sekolah kita? Ada hal yang ingin kutunjukkan." Agar Miiko merasa senang, aku pun tersenyum mengiyakan. Kami pun sampai di depan rumah Miiko. Miiko memberikan seulas senyum manis kepadaku dan memasuki rumahnya. Dan aku memandangnya mulai dari masuk ke rumah hingga sosoknya menghilang dari pandanganku. Plus, aku baru sadar aku menahan napas sedari tadi.

* * *

.

.

 _Aku mungkin tidak mengerti arti cinta._

 _Tapi yang jelas, aku yakin perasaan membingungkan yang kumiliki ini adalah 'cinta' kepadamu._

.

.

* * *

Aku tidak tahu kenapa Miiko mengajakku ke pekarangan belakang sekolah. Mungkin Miiko menemukan spesies jamur unik, atau apalah itu. Aku pikir, Miiko akan mengajakku bersamanya ke sini, tapi sepulang sekolah, Ia langsung pergi dengan cepat sehingga aku pergi ke sini sendirian. Aku menyapu pandangan di depanku dengan cepat. Mencari sosok Miiko yang entah berada dimana. Miiko tak kunjung menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Mungkin Ia lupa kalau Ia harus kesini. Apa mungkin Miiko sudah pulang? Eh? Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Ia takkan menyebrang tanpaku. Sepertinya kedatanganku kesini sia-sia. Menghabiskan waktuku saja. Sebaiknya aku pergi. Tapi di saat aku ingin pergi, aku mendengar suara gemerisik dari semak. Siapa itu? Aku segera memutar balikkan badan dan melihat ke penyebab sumber suara. Miiko? "Kau kemana saja?!" seruku spontan. "Aku menunggumu, aku pikir kau sudah pulang! Ya sudah, ayo kita pulang!" kataku dan membalikkan tubuh ke depan. Aku benar-benar marah dengan Miiko. Apa Ia kira ini permainan? Sudah lama aku menunggunya disini. Dan 45 menit kemudian-di saat aku ingin pergi, baru Ia menunjukkan batang hidungnya di hadapanku. Huh! Aku benar-benar ...

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik gadis itu lirih. Aku memberhentikan langkahku, dan memutar balikkan badanku. Kini, aku dan gadis itu saling berhadapan. "Aku mencintaimu," katanya. Kali ini, lebih jelas dari yang tadi. Aku hanya menatap gadis itu tanpa membalasnya. Aku melihat air mata mulai berlinangan di pipinya yang memerah. Aku merasa tak tega membiarkan Miiko menangis seperti itu. Segera aku berlari mendekatinya dan memeluknya erat. "Aku mencintaimu," ulangnya lagi saat dia berada dalam dekapanku. Aku hanya terdiam tanpa membalasnya. Bagaimana aku bisa membalas perasaan yang- entah Miiko mengerti apa arti ucapannya itu.

"Sssh. Sudahlah,jangan menangis." Kataku, berusaha menenangkannya. Bukannya tenang, tangis Miiko malah menjadi-jadi. "Aku mencintaimu," katanya lagi. Aku hanya diam tanpa membalas dan melepas pelukanku terhadapnya. Kuhapus sisa air mata yang melekat pada wajah Miiko dan memberinya seulas senyum datar. "Ayo kita pulang.". Entah kenapa, tangis Miiko mereda. Kini wajahnya kembali ke raut wajah datar, seperti biasanya. Aku menggenggam tangan Miiko menjauhi pekarangan sekolah. Miiko terlihat begitu tenang, hingga rasanya aku sangat khawatir kepadanya. Dan ucapan Miiko pun,terngiang lagi di kepalaku.

 _Aku mencintaimu._

* * *

.

.

 _Rasanya aku begitu bodoh, mengharapkanmu mengucapkam kata-kata yang kuucapkan tadi._

.

.

* * *

Setelah kejadian di pekarangan belakang sekolah. Miiko kembali bersikap dingin seperti yang dulu, saat kami pertama kali berjumpa. Miiko duduk dekat denganku, tapi aku merasa seolah Ia begitu dingin dan tak tersentuh. Meski kami selalu pulang bersama, Miiko seolah-olah membangun dinding pembatas diantara kami.

Bel berbunyi menandakan waktu untuk pergi dari neraka kedua alias sekolah. Miiko memasukkan semua barang-barangnya ke dalam tasnya, dan bangkit berjalan keluar dari kelas. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak kepadanya, "Miiko,tunggu! Kita pulang bersama!" tapi kata-kata itu tak kunjung terucapkan. Aku malahan membiarkannya pergi. Tidak, aku akan mengejarnya. Secepat kilat, aku membereskan semua barangku di meja dan segera mengejarnya ke gerbang sekolah. Aku melihat sosok Miiko dibalik ramainya siswa yang berada di area ini. Aku melihat Miiko di dekat jalan. "Miiko!" seruku kencang. Aku ingin sekali menarik tangannya agar menjauhi jalanan tersebut. Bagaimanapun, ini jam pulang sekolah dan jalanan sedang pada puncak keramaiannya. Tiba-tiba, aku melihat Miiko mendorong dirinya sendiri ke jalan raya, tepat di saat itu sebuah mobil sedang melaju dengan kencang dan—

 _CIIITTTT ... BRAAAKKKK!_

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Mobil itu menabrak Miiko dan sukses membuat aku—Hiks, air mata mulai berjatuhan di pipiku. Ini semua salahku. Jika saja aku sempat menahannya tadi untuk pulang bersamaku,mungkin Miiko masih berada di sampingku. Rasanya sakit sekali. Aku menerobos keramaian yang mengelilingi Miiko. Aku jatuh berlutut di hadapan Miiko yang tengah mengalami pendarahan hebat. Kulit putihnya yang seperti porselen, kini berwarna merah darah. Melihat Miiko yang seperti ini membuatku merasa bersalah. Ini semua salahku. Jika saja aku tidak membentaknya kemarin lusa. Pasti Miiko masih—ah. "MIIKO!" raungku. Aku tak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang kepadaku. Aku menangis histeris.

"Tappei," aku mendengar suara merdunya menyebutkan namaku. "Maafkan aku,Miiko. Maafkan aku. Ini semua salahku. Maafkan—" Aku tidak jadi melanjutkan perkataanku karena , Miiko memberi isyarat untuk diam kepadaku. "Aku ingin kau membaca ini." Katanya meletakkan kertas lusuh berlumuran darah di tanganku. Aku menyaksikan Miiko menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, sebelum kedua mata cokelat yang indah itu menutup untuk selamanya, Ia menatapku dan tersenyum sembari mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Tangisanku semakin histeris. Aku memeluk tubuh Miiko yang tak bernyawa dan penuh dengan darah itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Aku mohon pada kalian semua, katakan padaku kalau ini hanyalah mimpi. Miiko masih hidup dan ini semua hanyalah mimpi buruk belaka. Aku memeluk erat tubuh Miiko hingga pandanganku memudar dan kelamaan menggelap.

* * *

.

.

 _Kau memelukku seperti ini, sudah cukup untukku. Kurasa keputusanku untuk pergi lebih cepat, bukanlah keputusan yang salah._

.

.

* * *

Cahaya putih langsung menyerang penglihatanku, tatkala aku membuka mataku. Hei, aku dimana? Aku melihat sebelah kiriku. Ada Ibu yang tengah tertidur di sofa. Beberapa menit kemudian kuhabiskan dengan memandang Ibu hingga matanya terbuka kemudian. "Tappei? Kamu sudah sadar?" Ibu langsung memberiku segelas air putih dan langsung kuteguk tanpa bersisa. "Mana Miiko?" Tanyaku. Aku benar-benar lega. Ternyata kematian Miiko yang terjadi di depanku hanyalah mimpi. Tapi, raut wajah Ibu berubah. Tadi raut wajahnya agak bahagia, kini sedih. "Kamu yang kuat,Tappei. Miiko, Ia sudah dimakamkan dua hari yang lalu." Aku melotot. APA?! JADI ITU SEMUA NYATA?! "Kamu koma selama 3 hari nak. Ibu sangat khawatir." Kata Ibu dan memelukku erat. Aku sudah koma selama 3 hari? Dan Miiko benar-benar pergi? Rasanya aku kehilangan tempatku berpijak. Aku hanya terbaring lemas diatas ranjang rumah sakit. Tiba-tiba aku teringat kertas lusuh yang sempat diberikan Miiko kepadaku. Aku merogoh sakuku dan menemukannya. Segera kubuka kertas itu dan mulai membacanya.

* * *

 _Dear Tappei._

 _Mungkin ketika kau membaca surat ini, aku pasti sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Hahaahaa.. waktu hidupku berlalu begitu cepat ya?_

 _Aku mengalami depresi selama ini. Dimulai dari dokter mengatakan aku punya kanker otak yang membuatku autis , kedua orangtua yang selalu menyesal kenapa melahirkan anak cacat sepertiku dan terakhir, perasaan yang kualami saat berada di sampingmu. Aku begitu senang menghabiskan waktu denganmu,Tappei. Aku mulai merasakan getaran-getaran aneh saat berada di dekatmu. Ingatkah kau saat aku ingin ke perpustakaan? Aku berusaha mencari jenis perasaan apa yang kurasakan padamu. Cintalah jawabannya. Mungkin aku tidak mengerti apa itu'cinta' tetapi aku yakin apa yang kurasakan kepadamu pastilah cinta. Aku mrnyatakannya di pekarangan sekolah, Aku berharap kau membalas perkataanku, tapi yang ada hanyalah kau tidak membalas ucapanku sedikitpun. Aku merasa sangat kecewa, depesi dan berbagai hal lainnya. Aku merasa sudah tidak pantas aku hidup, Maka aku membiarkan diriku sendiri tertabrak. Aku tidak kuat menahan semuanya. Tidak pantas juga aku hidup. There is nothing tofigh for. Tapi ketahuilah meski aku tahu kau tidak akan membalas ucapanku, aku tetap ingin mengucapkan kalau aku mencintaimu._

 _Love,_

 _Miiko_

* * *

Aku sukses menangis saat selesai membaca surat Miiko. Aku merasa jahat kepada diriku sendiri karena tidak berhasil menyelamatkan Miiko. Dan entah kenapa baru kusadari kalau aku mencintainya. Kehilangan Miiko seperti ini, sukses membuka mataku kalau aku mencintai gadis itu. Seandainya juga, kalau aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu, mungkin Miiko takkan pergi begitu saja. Aku bodoh. Dan mungkin, ini adalah karma yang Tuhan berikan untukku.

* * *

 **FINISH**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hai semuaaa! Saya akhirnya datang dengan membawa cerita baru. Saya harap kalian semua menyukainya.**


End file.
